


Łowy

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [111]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hunter Harry, M/M, Vampire Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Misa_Kyo: Louis jest takim niedorobionym wampirem, który nawet sobie żarcia upolować nie umie i z tego powodu jest taki malutki i w ogóle taka kupka nieszczęścia. Harry to taki supi dupi łowca wampirów. Pewnej nocy wampiry zrobiły sobie impre i wyruszyły na łowy. Lou poszedł za nimi, bo liczył, że uda mu się wyłapać jakieś resztki. No i wpadają łowcy, wampiry zwiewają, łowcy za nimi gonią. Harry został na miejscu i znajduje Lou, który zemdlał (z głodu, strachu idk) i postanawia go zabrać do domu, bo to takie biedactwo.





	

Siedział w rogu w dużego salonu. Był skulony na wielkim fotelu, niepewnie rozglądając się po wielkim pomieszczeniu. Widział, jak inni świetnie się bawią, nie zwracając na niego uwagę, a jeśli już na niego spojrzeli, to mógł dostrzec w ich oczach pogardę. Nie dziwił im się. Nie lubili go i uważali za ofermę, którą był. Bo jaki wampir nie potrafi sam znaleźć sobie pożywienia? Tak, on Louis Tomlinson jest wampirem, od ponad 30 lat. Dodatkowo był łamagą. Potrafił potknąć się o powietrze, nie był tak silny jak pozostałe wampiry i nie potrafił panować nad pragnieniem, tak jak inni. Takich jak on przegania się, ponieważ osłabiają grupę. Jedyny powód, dla którego go trzymali przy sobie, był jego brat - William. To on, mając poczucie winy, że przemienił swojego małego braciszka, który miał niespełna 17 lat, nie pozwolił, aby wyrzucono szatyna. Początkowo również pomagał Louisowi zdobyć pożywienie, jednak po 20 latach uznał, że w końcu młodszy powinien wziąć się za siebie i samemu sobie z tym radzić. Nie było łatwo, nie raz głodował, na szczęście udawało mu się znaleźć jakieś pożywienie. Jednak od tygodnia miał pecha. Nie udało mu się nic znaleźć, nic zdobyć. Czuł jak jego żołądek coraz bardziej ssie, czuł jak opada z sił, wiedział, że musi coś znaleźć do jedzenia, inaczej będzie z nim źle.   
Nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobił się większy szum, zainteresowany zerknął w kierunku środka pokoju, gdzie znajdował się stół. Stał na nim Mark, najstarszy z nich wszystkich. To on dowodził grupą wampirów, do której należał Louis i jego brat.   
\- Uwaga! – ryknął, chcąc uciszyć innych, co przyniosło zamierzone skutki. Wszystkie wampiry uciszyły się, odwracając w jego kierunku – Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że dzisiaj w centrum, a dokładniej w parku, odbywa się impreza Halloweenowa. Prawdopodobnie zbierze się tam połowa miasta, wszyscy w przebraniach, a to oznacza, że bez problemu się wślizgniemy. Nikt nie będzie na nas dziwnie patrzył, kiedy pokażemy nasze prawdziwe oblicze. Pomyślą, że to przebranie, Dzięki temu, będziemy mogli łatwo zapolować, nie ściągając na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.   
Gdy tylko skończył mówić w pomieszczeniu wybuchły okrzyki radości. Nie tylko Louis był głodny, chociaż głodował znacznie dłużej niż inny. Pozostałe wampiry nie jadły od kilku dni, szatyn od około 2 tygodni. Tomlinson zastanawiał się czy powinien iść, mało prawdopodobne, aby udało mu się cokolwiek upolować, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że może będzie miał na tyle szczęścia, aby pożywić się jakimiś „resztkami”. Musiał coś zjeść, bo było z nim coraz gorzej.  
*****  
\- Jesteś pewny, że tam będą? – Zayn pojawił się obok Harry’ego, kiedy ten pakował różnego rodzaju bronie, które mogłyby się przydać podczas walki z wampirami.  
\- Tak – skinął głową, zapinając zamek i spojrzał na przyjaciela – To dla nich idealna okazja, aby wyjść z kryjówki. Po za tym, mam swojego informatora, więc jest to pewne.   
Harry należał do grupy łowców wampirów i był jednym z najlepszych. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak będzie wyglądało jego życie w wieku 23 lat. Jeszcze parę lat temu nie wierzył w bajki o wampirach, wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy zobaczył jak jeden z tych potworów, razem z krwią, wysysa życie z jego siostry. To wszystko zmieniło. Zmieniło jego. Kierowany chęcią zemsty, zaczął szukać informacji na ich temat, chcąc jak najdokładniej poznać te stwory. Wtedy poznał Zayna i Nialla, którzy podobnie jak on, pragnęli pozbyć się wampirów. Rozpoczęli wspólnie poszukiwania i likwidowali każdego napotkanego stwora, nie mieli dla nich litości. Z czasem ich grupa się powiększała i aktualnie liczyła 20 członków.   
\- Czas się zbierać – zarzucił plecak na ramię i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Za nim podążył Malik. Spakowali swoje torby do samochodu i pojechali w kierunku parku, gdzie umówili się z resztą grupy.   
*****  
Lampiony z dyni były poustawiane na trawnikach, pomiędzy drzewami zawieszono małe lampki na sznurkach. Im było się bliżej centrum parku, tym głośniejsza była muzyka. Wszędzie było już pełno ludzi, w przebraniach – od wróżek i księżniczek po potwory i zombie. Były oryginalne stroje, jak i te mniej.   
Louis rozglądał się dookoła, zastanawiając się czy może jednak nie spróbować samemu zdobyć pożywienie. Może gdyby kogoś odciągnął gdzieś w odludne miejsce, miałby jakieś szanse na posiłek. Pytanie tylko czy miałby siły, aby utrzymać szarpiącą się ofiarę. Niestety miał problemy z hipnozą, więc z tym wolał nie ryzykować.  
Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a jego wzrok był rozmazany. Musiał coś zjeść, potrzebował krwi. Dostrzegł swojego brata, jak idzie w bardziej odległe miejsce z dwiema dziewczynami. Postanowił podążyć za nim, z nadzieją, że będzie mógł coś zjeść, po tym jak jego brat skończy. Chwiejnym krokiem szedł za Williamem. Próbował przebić się przez największy tłum, kiedy został pchnięty i gdyby nie drzewo, na które wpadł, zapewne leżałby na ziemi. Nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje. Podniosły się krzyki i ludzie zaczęli biec w różne strony. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że głównie były to tylko wampiry, a do jego uszu doszło jedno słowo – łowcy.   
Wiedział, że musi uciekać, jednak w jego stanie nie było to takie proste. Nie miał siły odepchnąć się od drzewa. Musiał jednak się zmobilizować, jeśli nie chciał zginąć. Musiał, ale…nie miał siły. Czuł, jak powoli osuwa się po drzewie, a wzrok staje się coraz bardziej zamazany. Nim całkiem odpłynął, zobaczył ciemną, zamazaną plamę, która się do niego zbliża.   
*****  
\- Pamiętajcie, bądźcie ostrożni – grupa dwudziestu mężczyzn stała nieopodal wejścia do parku, a wzrok wszystkich utkwiony był w Harrym – Ludzie są poprzebierani, zapewne także za wampirów. Dlatego musimy uważać, aby nie zrobić im krzywdy.   
Po tym jak przytaknęli, ruszyli do wejścia. Uważnie rozglądali się po parku, krocząc jedną z alejek, w kierunku jego środka. Póki co nie zauważyli niczego podejrzanego. W końcu ich dostrzegli. Kilku wampirów, oddalających się od reszty z jedną lub dwiema osobami, które prawdopodobnie były ofiarami. Część łowców puściło się za nimi biegiem i wtedy zaczął się prawdziwy zamęt. Kiedy tylko wampiry zorientowały się, że wśród nich są łowcy, zaczęli się przepychać, chcąc uciec. Harry, podobnie jak pozostali łowcy, planował za nimi pobiec, jednak jego wzrok przyciągnęło coś innego, a raczej ktoś.  
Po drzewem stał młody chłopak. Był wampirem, widział to. Jednak wydawał się być inny od reszty. Był przeraźliwie blady, bardzo chudy i niezwykle drobny. Widział, że coś jest nie tak. Podpierał się drzewa, jednak chwilę później zaczął się po nim osuwać.   
\- Harry? – Zayn wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, czekając co zrobi.  
\- Idź Zayn, ja muszę coś sprawdzić – Malik jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Stylesa, nim skinął głową i pobiegł za resztą grupy. Harry z kolei ruszył w kierunku młodego wampira.   
Był nieprzytomny. Harry domyślił się, że dawno nie jadł i dlatego tak wygląda. Wiedział, że to idealna okazja, aby go zabić. Był bezbronny. Jednak nie potrafił, było w nim coś takiego – w jego młodej, niewinnej twarzy, co sprawiało, że Harry nie mógł go skrzywdzić. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciał go chronić i dbać o niego. To był absurd, przecież go nie znał. Wampir wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia i był nieprzytomny, i dlatego czuł, że musi mu pomóc.   
Wziął nastolatka na ręce i uważnie rozglądając się po parku, kierował do samochodu. Wiedział, że to co robi nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Bo co, jeśli chłopak po tym, jak odzyska siły, zaatakuje go? Po za tym, jak inni dowiedzą, że zaopiekował się wampirem, może się to dla niego źle skończyć. Mimo to chciał zaryzykować i pomóc młodemu chłopakowi. Czuł, że powinien to zrobić.  
Chwilę później zmierzał do swojego domu, a na tylnym siedzeniu leżał nieprzytomny wampir. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak to odmieni jego życie.


End file.
